Utopia
by Jmr2
Summary: The SPD Rangers are paired up and sent to go on a mission...SkyZ discover something deeper between them...in ten days a lot can happen...SkyZ, JackSyd...Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Do not own the Power Rangers!**

**A/N: Here is a story with my fave pairings, Sky/Z and also Jack/Syd and Bridge may well end up with someone, who knows...Read and Enjoy!**

**Utopia**

**by**

**Jmr2**

**Chapter 1**

"No way Syd. I am not going to go through this with you. I mean, come off it. The three of them won't like that and I don't want to do that" said Z and shook her head wildly.

"Oh please Z, we have to it. It will help all of us get along better and trust me we do need that to work better as a team"

"No, no, and NO"

"Please, please and please" whined Syd when Captain Kruger walked in.

"What will be good for the team?" asked Kruger "right now anything should be tried out because this can't go on forever. Tell me Syd, what do you have in mind?"

Syd looked at Z and smiled one of her super smiles when she knew she was going to get away with something.

Z groaned and looked at Syd with a piercing look which did not succeed; but instead encouraged Syd even more.

"Well Syd, I don't have all day" said Kruger.

"I am not going to listen to this; it is a crazy idea Captain. You should not pay attention to anything Syd says" said Z and walked out of the room shaking her head.

Syd explained her plan to Captain Kruger in detail.

"Well Syd, I think this could work. Right now anything is worth trying; the whole team is falling to pieces as a result of not getting along well. I will give this one last thought and if I do accept his we shall start all this on Monday" said Captain Kruger and dismissed Syd.

"This might work" thought the Captain and left the room to talk it through with Kat.

"Oh please Sky. Come on just let me listen to my music for a little while" moaned Bridge.

"Bridge, I am trying to concentrate right now and with that noise I can't do it"

"Yeah right" mumbled Bridge and left the room.

"Finally some peace and quiet"

Sky sat on the couch and read through the new design of a weapon. He studied it carefully to see if it had any faults.

Then Jack walked into the room and sat on the other couch and turned on the TV.

"Would you mind?" said Sky looking from his papers.

"What?"

"Turn the volume down or go and watch TV somewhere else"

"Hey, what happened to your manners and this is a free room, why don't YOU go and read somewhere else, this is a fun room"

"I got here first"

Just then walked in Z, "Amazing, Kruger is even going to think it through"

"Oh great, more people means more noise" mumbled Sky

"Going to think through what?" asked Jack

"Syd's idea"

"Syd had an idea?" said Sky surprised

"Yes Sky, Syd had and idea and don't give me the surprised look"

Sky just smirked and went back to reading his designs and once again Syd burst into the room full of joy and big smiled.

"He accepted it Z, we are going to go through with it"

"What? No way, oh no this is going to be hell. I swear suicide will be my next step" moaned Z.

"Don't be so negative, it might be fun"

"It might or might not"

"What the hell are you talking about? Anyone mind explaining?" asked Jack

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind knowing about it because it sounds like we are all included in it" said Sky

"Yeah me too" said Bridge who had been standing there unnoticed eating toasted bread for the last five minutes.

"Well…"said Syd but didn't finish because she was interrupted by Captain Kruger and Kat who walked into the room.

"Well Rangers, there is something I must tell you. As you and I know this team does not get at all well and it is time we do something about it",

All of them looked at each other except Z who was trying to disappear and Syd who was trying to keep calm.

"I have talked this through with Kat and we both think of it as a good idea. Starting on Monday each of you will be paired up to go on a mission. The mission will be unknown to any of you until the last minute. This will help you relate and get to know your team-mate a lot more and hopefully teach you how to work as a team"

The three boys looked at each other and didn't know what to say.

"Sir, how long will the missions last?" asked Sky

"Ten days"

"But Sir, if Grumm attacks how will well defend the city if we are all in separate missions?" asked Bridge

Everyone looked at him that was the smartest question he had ever asked in his entire life.

"Well, if the situation arises you will be transported to the scene and be able to show if you have learnt to work as a team and then be transported back to the place of your mission until the ten days have been completed".

Captain looked around and said "there seem to be no questions, you are all dismissed to start preparations and tomorrow morning the pairing will take place".

"But Sir, tomorrow is Sunday" said Bridge

"So?"

"Well we normally sleep all morning on Sundays"

"Well not tomorrow, I want you all in my office at eight am and you are dismissed"

"I don't believe this, I mean when the city needs us the most we go on missions to help us get along better" said Sky

"I know, and it was Syd's idea by the way" cried Jack

"I'm going to kill you Syd" yelled Z and ran after her blonde friend.

Syd and Z were in their room trying to pack clothes for their mission.

"Syd, I don't know what to pack. I mean we don't even no where we are going"

"I know, that wasn't quite the idea I had in mind but I think we should pack a bit of everything. Some warm and light clothes"

"Yeah, I think that is what I will do"

"I wonder who we'll be paired up with"

"Yeah, I just hope it is not Sky. I can't stand him, I mean he think he knows everything and this superior manner he has over everyone! Ugh I just can't stand him" said Z

"Well Z, don't count your coins too soon because you never know"

In Sky's and Bridge's room, both boys were also arguing on what to take.

"Please Bridge, why on earth would you need your Cd-player?"

"You never know, it's better to go well prepared than unprepared"

Sky just shook his head and packed in boots and all type of SPD clothing.

"Sky, shouldn't you pack things like jeans and t-shirts?"

"No Bridge, this is a SPD mission not a vacational trip"

"Well we never know" mumbled Bridge

In Jack's private red-ranger room he was having his fare trouble of trying to fin the right clothes to pack.

"How on earth am I supposed to know what to pack if I don't even know where I'm going" said Jack to himself.

After a couple of hours of packing all five of them were exhausted and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a day full of surprises…

**A/N: I hope you guys like it, and hopefully I will be updating daily. Don't forget to Review because I really want to know what you guys think…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or anything you recognize in this story!**

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter of my story, hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! And sorry I put Captain insetad of Commander...and it is Cruger so thank you for correcting me!**

**Chapter 2**

The alarm rang at seven thirty in the morning sharp.

Z tried to turn it off but just succeeded in knocking off the table and it kept on making that horrible wake up noise.

"Shit! It's seven thirty. Syd wake up!"

"No, just give me a couple more minutes" mumbles Syd

"No wake up now!"

"Ok, Ok I'm going" mumbles Syd trying to get out of bed.

Z had already finished taking a shower and was changed by the time Syd was just getting out of bed.

"Syd, you better hurry up or you're going to be late. I'm already leaving I'll meet you in Cruger's office and for god's sake hurry up"

Syd moved fast tying to find some clothes when Z closed the door and ran into Jack.

"Hey, had a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah, although I wouldn't have minded to sleep a couple more hours"

"Where's Syd?"

"Late again…"

They got to Commander Cruger's office and Sky and Bridge were already there, they saluted the captain and sat in their respective seats.

"Where's Syd?" asked the Commander

"Here Sir" said Syd as she came in running through the door.

"Well, now that you are all complete. Let us begin the pairing"

Everyone sat quietly waiting to see what happened next.

Kat walked in through the door with paper pad and a hat.

"Well Rangers, now all you have to do is write your name in a piece of paper and put in the hat and then each of you will pick a slip of paper and see whose name you will be paired with"

All of them looked up at the Commander; this was such a basic way of pairing. They all wrote their names on a slip of paper and so did Kat but they didn't notice it.

"Ok Rangers now lets pick" said the Commander "Jack you will go first"

Jack put his hand in the hat and took out a piece of paper and gave it to the Commander.

"Syd" read the Commander

Jack and Syd looked at each other and didn't say anything.

"Sky your next"

Sky did the same thing and handed the Commander his piece of paper.

"Z" read the Commander

Z's face fell to the floor, this is what she had been dreading.

"Finally Bridge and the last one left is Kat"

"Kat? Way to go!" said Bridge he was the only one happy with his pairing.

"Now your mission will be appointed to you early tomorrow morning, so I expect to see all of you tomorrow at seven am, you are all dismissed"

The five rangers left the Commander's office, not one of them said a word.

They finally got to the common room and they sat there for a while without speaking.

Finally Bridge said "Oh come on it is not that bad" and that sentence made everyone speak at once, shouting and swearing took place in the room.

"Quiet!" yelled Syd

They fell quiet.

"Ok, Jack I am going to work with you in this mission so if we want it to succeed we have to at least get along for ten days"

"Yeah I suppose so, but on one condition to not act all princess style with me because I can't take it" cried Jack

"Me princess like? Oh please Jack"

While those two were deep in argument Z said to Sky "Now you, you have to stop being so bossy. I mean this is serious an SPD mission so we got to work as a team not you leading me"

"Ok, but if you can't keep up with me it is not my fault. Just another thing we will have to work under my rules if we want this to succeed"

"No way Sky, I mean your rules are hell"

All four were bickering like old mother hens while Bridge sat on the couch eating a piece of toast and just laughing at his team-mates.

"These missions are going to be really interesting" said Bridge to himself while he took another bite of his toast.

Early the next morning all five of them were sitting again in Cruger's office waiting for information on their respective missions.

"Jack and Syd, both of you will be sent to Miami where you will go as under-covered tourists and track down a group of Grumm's soldiers who were last seen doing something suspicious there. You must go undetected as normal tourists having good fun"

Both of them nodded their heads.

"Sky and Z, you will be sent to a private Island in the Caribbean. It is supposedly said to be a private resort but we think otherwise"

Both of them nodded their heads in agreement.

"Bridge and Kat, you will be sent to New York to check out the subways for any evil creatures"

Bridge nodded in agreement while Kat tried to suppress a laugh.

"Well rangers, your respective transports are waiting and have fun" said Cruger with a smile.

All of them looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

The six of them left his office waved their goodbyes and off they went.

Commander Cruger sat in his office having a good laugh; if they knew there was no mission. They were only going on a vacation to see if they could get along with each other. Oh will they get the surprise of their lives" said Cruger to himself.

In the SPD jeep that was taking Sky and Z to the airport Sky finally broke the silence and said, "Cruger told us to have fun that does not sound right. I mean we are supposed to be on a mission and to be careful no to have fun"

"I know, I though the same thing. I wonder what we will run into when we go to this Island"

"Yeah, I wonder…"

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review because the reviews really boost up my desired to write! Until next chapter! Bye-bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Power Ranger because if I did there would be a lot more action between Sky and Z **

**A/N: Here comes the next chapter, I am soooo sorry for the update. It's just that I have been busy and I go back to school next week and their painting my house…anyways here comes the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Sky and Z got on the plane that was to take them to the unknown Island.

"I am so tired, I mean I didn't sleep on Sunday and today we woke up early. So if you don't mind I am going to sleep and when we arrive at this island wake me up"

"Fine, go to sleep" muttered Sky

He sat on his seat next to Z and started to look through the SPD rulebook. He turned his head around and saw that Z was fast asleep, and then her head rested on Sky's shoulder. He gave a small smile and continued reading his rulebook without disturbing Z.

In another plane that was taking Jack and Syd to Miami, Jack was trying to eat everything on the plane while Syd tried to comb her hair.

"Jack, do me a favour and stop eating like a pig. That grunting sound of yours while you eat is disturbing"

"What is disturbing?" said Jack in between mouthfuls of food.

"That" said Syd as she pointed at his mouth

"Oh"

Syd just shook her head and continued combing her hair.

Kat and Bridge were also in another plane on their way to New York.

"This is going to be way cool, SPD vacations" said Bridge

"Yes, when the others realize they are not on a mission but on vacation they are going to have the shock of their lives but hopefully it will do them a power of good. Well now Bridge, let us plan our itinerary of all the places we will visit while we are here" said Kat

"Yes, I really want to go see a Broadway show and try out some new restaurants I saw on the internet and…"

"Just a sec, I need to write all this down"

"Ladies and Gentleman the plane is going to land please take a seat and put on your seat belts" said the Captain

Both of them took a seat and put on their seat belts.

"Welcome to New York"

"Welcome to Miami Airport" said the Captain as Jack and Syd got up and walked out of the plane.

"We have now arrived on the Island" said the Captain as Sky and Z grabbed their belongings and got off the plane.

"Wow this is beautiful" said Z as she looked out the car window and saw lovely beaches and the upcoming resort.

"Yeah it is, too bad we are here on a mission"

"Yeah, next time I want to go on vacation I'll remember this place"

Once inside the hotel, Sky and Z were taken to their respective rooms. Their rooms were in front of each other. They unpacked and changed clothes, Z came out wearing a pair of really short shorts and a yellow t-shirt while Sky came out in SPD clothing.

"No way Sky are you going out like that, remember what Cruger said. We must not draw attention"

"Darn" muttered Sky and went back inside to change clothes but he had only packed SPD clothing. Z was standing watching and said" come on Sky, let's go shopping"

Sky nodded his head and off they went.

"How about this Sky?" said Z holding a pair of pale blue jeans that were ripped a bit on the knees and a blue muscle shirt.

"Fine, I hate shopping so I'll try that on"

Sky came out of the changing room.

"Sky you look great, that t-shirt really shows your features" giggled Z

"Do I look that bad?"

"No seriously, you look great. You should wear that type of clothing more often" said Z in a serious tone; after they paid for all the clothes they left the shop. Z looked at Sky and thought to herself he really looked good, that t-shirt fit him perfectly and showed off al his attributes. Z shook her head.

"Ok, so now what do we have to do?" asked Sky

"I don't know, Cruger didn't give us any instructions now that I think about it. The truth is he didn't give us anything"

"Yeah, why would he do that?"

"Maybe he forgot"

"No, he doesn't forget things like this. I think we should call him"

"Do that"

Sky got his cell phone out and dialed the number.

Back in the SPD quarter the Commander answered the phone.

"SPD"

"Commander?"

"Sky? Well, how are you two doing?

"Uh sir, well we don't know what we have to do. I am really sorry to bother you but you may have forgot to give us instructions"

Cruger shook his head, "Sky, I did give you instructions, they were have fun"

"Have fun, sir? I don't understand"

"You and Z are on a mission, which is an SPD vacation"

"Vacation?"

"Vacations!" cried out Z

"Yes Sky, you are on vacation for ten days and are not needed for any duties. So I hope that you enjoy yourself and learn how to get along with your fellow teammate" and hung up the phone.

Sky scowled, "Vacation" muttered Sky

"Wow, so we are here to have fun. That is so cool"

"No it is no, I mean what if Grumm attacks and we are all in vacation?"

"Please Sky, Cruger wouldn't have sent us if everything was taken care of. Come on, I mean all we spend goes on SPD account so let's go and do something"

"Z, no, please"

Z grabbed Sky by the arm and dragged him into a shop. Here they sold all sort of aquatic equipment and beach things.

"May I help?" said one of the people in charge

"Well, what type of water sports can we try out?"

"Well miss, you are in the right location. We have jet skis and diving and many more if you are interested"

"Yes we are"

Sky looked at her in awe.

"We want to hire two jet skis for four o'clock and tomorrow we want to go diving" said Z with a giant smile

"Ok, let me write your name and that of your boyfriend" said the guy

Z looked at the guy and nearly choked, "he…he is NOT my boyfriend"

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought that as you were both holding hands" said they guy

They looked at their hands and they let go, both embarrassed.

"Well, here the keys to the jet skis and I advise you to buy some swim suits and sunglasses because you are going to get really wet and the sun is extremely strong here"

"Well thank you very much and I had completely forgotten about that" said Z and grabbed the keys and then Sky.

"Now were are we going?" asked Sky

"To buy swim suits"

"Oh great, more shopping"

"Oh come on Sky, loosen up a bit. We are on this gorgeous island and the least we can do is relax for a bit" said Z while she looked up into his clear blue eyes.

Sky looked at his petite companion and had to smile, she was full of energy and she looked great in those shorts.

"Well Sky?"

"I suppose you are right, come on lets buy you a bikini" said Sky and grabbed Z by the arm this time.

"A bikini? No way!" said Z

Once inside the store it took minutes for Sky to find a swim suit, he bought a pair of swim shorts that were Hawaiian looking.

"Sky" whined Z "I have no clue what bikini I have to buy, I never ever wear this thing, but they don't sell entire pieces which is weird"

Sky smiled to himself, he had asked the saleslady to hide the entire pieces.

"How about this one?" said Sky as he pointed to a yellow bikini with white stripes

"It is tiny! But otherwise it looks really nice"

"I think you should buy two, I am going to buy two. I mean we are going to be here for ten days"

"Yeah I suppose so, I'll take the yellow one and I don't know what other"

"How about this blue one?"

"Your color! No way"

"Why not? A change from yellow" said Sky while he held the bikini and dangled it.

"I like it, oh whatever I'll take this. I am completely useless at this"

"Come on, we got to go change because it is nearly four o'clock" said Sky

Z looked at Sky and couldn't believe what she saw, this was another Sky. He was starting to relaxed and had helped her chose bikinis. She wondered what the others were doing and how they were taking their vacation.

Sky looked at Z, he had never noticed how beautiful she was and how much fun he could have with her. He never thought he could talk so easily to her, and he was having fun for the first time in his life. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be so bad after all. They each went into a bathroom to change and when they stepped out they just stared at each other.

"Z, you look nice" said Sky in a slightly embarrassed tone. The truth is she looked more than nice, she was a perfect body. Her muscles were well toned and she had well sized breasts that filled in the cups of the bikini. She had pulled her hair back in a pony tail and her legs were nicely toned.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad either" said Z but in her head she thought he looked like one of those calendar models where they have perfect bodies. He abdominals were perfectly marked and his arms were huge and full off muscles. He looked so athletic.

"Come on, lets hit these jet skis" said Sky and they grabbed the hotel towels and put them in a beach hand bag and they set off.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for taking long in the uptake. If you want more don't forget to review it really boosts me up. Until next chapter…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Well here is another chapter, I didn't update because an electric storm burnt my computer and I had re-built again which was an absolute pain….**

**Chapter 4**

"Wow, this is way cool. I mean look at this place. We have our own private beach house and the top it off this is an SPD vacation. I really needed one"

"I know, come on Jack let's unpack and hit the beach. I could do with a tan"

Both of them started to unpack, they were staying at a beach house which was fully furnished and had two bedrooms and a boat and jet skis.

"Syd are you ready?" yelled Jack already wearing a pair of red trunks.

"Ok, I am ready" said Syd and walked out of her room in a bright pink bikini which showed off her curves.

Jack just gaped at Syd and said "who do you want to kill Syd?"

She just smiled and off they went to the beach.

"Jack, this is great. I mean there are tons of cute guys"

"Yeah but probably most of them are gay" smirked Jack

Syd made a face and started to put on sun tan. She covered her entire body except for her back, which she couldn't reach.

"Jack" moaned Syd

"What?"

"Could you please help me put on this sun tan?"

"Yeah alright"

Jack grabbed the sun tan and squirted some on his hand and then started to put it on Syd's back. Her skin was so smooth; he ran circles around her back and then started to massage her back.

"Jack! What are you doing? I only asked you to put sun tan on me not for a massage although it was really nice"

"Uh sorry" said and embarrassed Jack, "Come on, let's go on the boat, you'll get a better tan there"

"Yeah, let's go"

Jack got the boat started, they packed some soda cans and sandwiches in a cooler and off they went. Syd lay on the front part of the boat working on her tan while Jack was handling the control of the boat.

Then he turned off the motor and headed over to where Syd was casting a shadow over her.

"What happened to the sun" murmured Syd "Oh it was only you"

Jack cracked up at this and Syd did not find this at all amusing.

"Jack why are you laughing? Jack!"

"You!"

"Get real will you"

"I am, it's just you, you are just so naïve"

"Whatever" said Syd and went back to lying under the sun.

"Don't get angry Syd"

"Do I look at angry?"

Jack looked at her and started laughing once again she made a face and finally rose up and said "I am getting a soda want one?"

"Please" said Jack in between laughs

Syd picked up one soda and started to shake it, "Here Jack" she said as she handed it over.

"Thanks", Jack opened the can and out came the liquid squirting all over his face.

This time Syd was the one to laugh, "Oh darn, you are so gong down Syd" he said laughing.

Jack grabbed Syd by the waist and they both lost balance and fell into the water.

"Jack, I am wet!" moaned Syd

"Really?" said Jack

Syd started to climb onto the boat, and then Jack said, "Give me hand"

Syd stretched and arm but only to be pulled back into the sea.

"No fair" said Syd giggling and that is how they spent the next few hours, just fooling around and laughing under the sun.

While the rest of the team were enjoying the sun, Kat and Bridge were enjoying themselves in the cold of New York. They had spent all day stuffing themselves in various restaurants and were having a blast.

"So Kat, do you think the rest of them are finally getting along?"

"Well, I think they might just well be having a great time and discover valuable things in each other and will finally get along"

"Yeah, well come on, let's go and see that bakery"

"Oh Bridge, I think I have had enough to eat" moaned Kat and it was true she was about to explode after so much food.

Back in the unknown Island, Sky and Z were driving the jet skies.

"Hey Sky" yelled Z "How about a race?"

"Ok, up to where you see that rock"

"The winner chooses dinner at the others cost" yelled Z

"Ok, Go!" yelled Sky as each of them raced in the jet skies.

"I am going to win Sky! Oh I am so going to kiss your ass" yelled Z

"No way" as he shot past Z and left her behind, after a couple of seconds Sky looked around and didn't see Z. He only saw her empty jet ski.

"Z" cried out Sky

"Over here"

Sky drove up to her jet ski and there she was in the sea laughing out loud.

"I think it ran out of fuel and I stopped and flew out of the thing"

"Let's see if it had any fuel to get back"

Sky tried the Jet Ski and no result.

"Nope, come on get on mine and we'll have someone come get it"

Z climbed up on the Jet Ski and wrapped her arms around his waist and off they went.

As Z wrapped her around his waist she felt his perfectly toned body and every muscle of his body while Sky could feel Z's breasts pressed against his back. He could feel her hands touching his abdominals and he liked it.

He shook his head and they finally arrived at shore.

Sky helped her get off the Jet Ski and they told the guy in charge of them about the other one.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of it" said the guy

"Well Sky, you won the race. What do you want to eat?" asked Z

"Let's go change and then we'll see"

They arrived at their hotel and each went into their respective rooms to shower and put on clean clothes.

Sky was the first to be ready, he was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a navy blue t-shirt and flip flops.

"Z" whined Sky "are you ready?"

Just then the door opened and out came Z wearing a pair of pale blue Capri and a yellow tank top and her hair was let down lose but still wet, she looked gorgeous.

"I'm ready"

"Finally" moaned Sky teasingly

"Oh please I didn't take that long"

Well Sky, where do you want to eat?"

"I was thinking about the restaurant the hotel has but the one down on the beach"

"That sounds great, come on"

They walked silently until the got to the restaurant; they ate their food and talked about SPD mainly.

After they finished, Z said "let's take a walk on the beach"

After walking side by side silently for a couple of minutes Sky said "You know, I wanted to thank you for today. I had the greatest time ever and all thanks to you"

"No, you don't need to thank me. I had a wonderful time today and the truth is that I didn't really expect to discover that fun side of you. Well, I didn't think you had one" said Z giggling.

"Hey…honestly thank you. I know I am not nice back as SPD, but it's just that I don't really get the chance to hang out and have fun. I just concentrate on my ranger things after my father died"

"No problem. I am really glad we came here together. It has given me a chance to know you better and we still have nine more days to go"

"Yeah, a lot can happen in nine days" said Sky with a smile and he thought to himself as he looked down at Z, there would be no one else in this world he would rather be right now than with Z.

Instinctively he wrapped his arm around Z. Z looked up at him and caught a twinkle in those bright blue eyes. She felt her body relax at his touch and her head fell on his chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Thank you Z for showing me a different world. For giving me another chance after I was a complete asshole when you arrived at SPD"

"Hey, we all deserve a second chance and you gained it"

Sky just nodded, and Z felt herself melt into his strong arms. They stayed like this for a couple of more minutes in silent until Sky said, "We better head back, it's getting late and tomorrow we go diving"

Z just nodded.

**A/N: Oh wasn't that sweet...well the next chapter we will have more Jack/Syd and don't forget to review! It makes me want to write more those reviews…Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers!**

**A/N: Here comes more… I have been suffering a bit of writer's block. But head's cleared, I think….read and enjoy and don't forget to review you guys….**

**Chapter 5**

"Jack, this is delicious. I had no clue you could cook, because I can't" said Syd between mouthfuls of spaghetti.

"Thanks Syd, and well I learnt this recipe when I worked as a kitchen helper in this Italian restaurant. That was probably the only thing I learnt before I got fired for stealing food for homeless people"

"Really? I have never worked in a restaurant; I mean I never needed too"

"Yeah, I can imagine. I mean you have always been a little rich girl who grew up with lots of things and both of her parents with her" said Jack

"Hey, it was not like that. I mean I did and have a lot of money and I grew up with a lot of luxuries, but a family I did not have…"

"What do you mean you didn't have a family? Both your parents are alive and you never lacked money"

"Jack there is more to that, money might buy you things but my parents were always too busy for me. I was always with my nanny and my mum was always too busy for me, she would be traveling or having tea parties with her friends. My dad was always working, so I was always alone. I didn't have friends to share with because I have always been overprotected. So let me tell you my life wasn't that nice, at least you had people that cared for you like Z and your other friends" said Syd in a sad tone.

Jack looked at Syd, "I am sorry, I didn't know. It's just that…oh well never mind. But now it's different. You have friends that care for you count me in" said Jack with a big smile. He then hugged her and Syd felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh Syd, don't cry" said Jack and hugged her closer and tighter.

"It's just that…oh never mind Jack. Thank you"

Jack lifted her chin and looked into her clear eyes which were red and puffy, she was beautiful. Jack could see no imperfection in her, he looked into her eyes and said "I will always be here with you, I promise" and kissed her on the forehead.

They stayed huddled together for some time until Syd fell fast asleep in his arms.

"Syd are you awake?"

He looked at the blonde, she slept quietly and peacefully, he lifted her up and took her into her room. He lay her down on her bed and covered her with a blanket as it had got quite chilly. He kissed her forehead once more and wished her sweet dreams. He walked into his own room and took off his clothes. He crept into bed under the covers and lay there for who knows how long thinking about what had happened.

"She is so tiny and fragile" he thought to himself as he remembered how he felt when he had embraced her in his arms. He had felt so protective at that moment. Finally he fell asleep.

Next day, Syd was the one first up. She had finished taking a shower and had put on a pair of white shorts and a pink tank top. She peeked into Jack's room, he was fast asleep. She smiled to herself recalling the night's events and guessed how she had got to bed. She had felt to warm and protected in his arms last night. She couldn't stop thinking about it while she tried to make breakfast. She started to make scrambled eggs when Jack appeared in the kitchen wearing no shirt and showing off his brown chest that showed his toned muscled. Syd stared at Jack for a moment, outlining every muscle in his body when she finally shook her head and said "Good morning Jack, sleep well?"

Jack eyed at her carefully then he eyed at the eggs suspiciously and said "are those safe to eat?"

Syd let out a giggle, "Hey, I can make scrambled eggs, you try and tell me what you think".

Jack sat on the stool and picked up a fork, he swallowed the first forkful for scrambled eggs, he made a face and then said "Well Sydney Drew, these are the best scrambled eggs I have had in ages"

Syd just smiled and waved and finger at him saying I told you so. Jack finished his breakfast and went in to take a shower. In no time he was clean and changed, he was wearing a fitting red t-shirt with jean shorts and flip flops, his hair was still wet and he had a grin on his face.

"Come on Syd, let's go into town"

She grabbed her handbag and off they drove into Miami.

When they finally got there, the place was packed full. Cars every where, people in swim suits walking towards Miami Beach and just about everyone was shopping.

They found a parking spot.

"Jack, let's go to the mall" said Syd in pleading tone.

"Oh no"

"Please, please, please" begged Syd

"Fine, let's go"

"Thank you so much, Jack I adore you" said Syd and hugged him.

They walked to the mall and went into nearly every single shop because Syd saw something she liked. After two hours of intense shopping, Jack was loaded with shopping bags she finally said "I'm hungry".

They walked to the car where they unloaded and found a small restaurant that was situated on a little hill.

"Good afternoon" said the waiter "what would you like to eat?"

"Uh, let me see" said Jack as he flipped through the menu

"I want a diet coke and this Caribbean sandwich you have here with a salad" said Syd

"I want grilled chicken with fries and a coke" said Jack

The waiter took note and left.

"So, did you enjoy or shopping spree?"

"You bet I did, especially after you bought me a bunch of stuff" said Jack

"Hey, so you only went with me for me to boy you stuff?"

"No, of course not" said Jack after he felt the hurt tone in her voice, "Syd, come on. I like hanging around you. I mean these two days I have got to know you a lot. I mean honestly I always though you were a rich spoiled brat, but I was wrong. I should have known better"

"Hey no problem, and yeah I suppose I do give that impression, and to be honest with you too, I thought you were a cocky sod who thought he could do anything he wanted and whenever he wanted and didn't care about anything else. I mean when you were chosen to become the red ranger, I though, oh no another Sky"

"Really? Well now that we are all clear I say we have a toast" said Jack after the waiter had brought their drinks.

"A toast?"

"Yeah, now that we are friends and that we have eight more days to get to know each other better and I don't wish for anyone else except you to be here with me right now" said Jack as he raised his glass of coke.

"I think I'll go for that" said Syd as she raised her glass.

"Cheers" said both of them at the same time.

They ate their lunch and talked about SPD and made plans for the next eight days they would be spending together.

Jack looked at Syd and thought about last night one more time; he wanted to have her in his arms again. He shook his head and Syd said "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking".

**A/N: Well, here it is! Hope you like it Jack/Syd fans because I do! Well don't forget to Review and if you'd like something specific to happen or want to add anything I'd really appreciate your ideas. Till the next chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Ranger!**

**A/N: Well here is another chapter…read and enjoy and we REVIEW**!

**Chapter 6**

"Sky, come on wake up. I mean I know we are on vacation but this is so not you to sleep through the morning" said Z as she bounced on his bed trying to wake him up.

Sky just moaned until he finally got up. Unaware of Z's presence he got out of bed wearing only boxers.

"Uh Sky" said Z trying to contain laughter

"What?"

"Do you want me to go out?"

"Why? Oh great, yeah well never mind" said Sky as he walked into the bathroom unembarrassed.

Z just looked at him in awe, she had thought he would have freaked out and sent her flying out of the room for catching him in underwear.

"What is it Z?" said Sky as he brushed his teeth.

"Nothing, it's just that you in boxer and I am here"

"Well yeah, but it's like you have never seen a man in boxer before, so that shouldn't be a big deal"

Z just nodded and murmured "I'll wait for you outside"

She closed the door behind and thought; well she had never ever seen anyone in boxer before. She had never been with a man in that sense. I mean she had kissed many but never moved up to second base, she was a virgin. She wondered why Sky had thought otherwise. She waited outside until Sky walked out.

"Ready Z?"

"Yup" she grabbed her beach bag where Sky stuffed in his own belongings.

They walked to the surf shop where they were going to get instructions for their diving excursion today.

"Hey guys" said the guy in charge

"How is it going?" said Sky as he shook hands with him.

"Well, we are all set. Come with me, it's perfect for diving and snorkeling today"

They followed the man and they finally reached a big yacht.

"Wow" said Z

"Yeah wow" said Sky

The man looked at them curiously and said "Well this is what you asked specifically yesterday when you phoned up"

Sky and Z looked at each other curiously and shook their head, SPD they thought. They were doing a really good job of making these vacations the best.

"Well, you have your driver and the whole yacht is yours for all today and tonight. Have a nice time" said the man as he waved good bye

"Wow we also have it for tonight that is so cool. I have never slept on a yacht" said Z

"Yeah, come on" said Sky as he helped her on it.

After they were both wearing their respective swim suits and had swam all day in the sea and gone snorkeling and simply just fooled around they were completely worn out by five o'clock.

"I am so tired and hungry" moaned Z

"Yeah me too, and we did get a tan today. Look you can see your bikini straps" said Sky as he pointed it to her.

"Yeah, it's great. Come on let's see what there is below deck"

They walked down and the opened the door and were welcomed by the cool air conditioning in a luxury living room and play room. There was a pool table, a huge flat television, leather seats.

"Wow, it is so nice in here. I could stay in here forever"

"Yeah I am too, come on Z let's go and find the kitchen I am starving"

They passed a couple of bedroom and finally reached the kitchen and the dining room.

Sky opened the refrigerator and started to take out ham, bread and cheese.

"No, no, no we are having a proper meal. I am going to cook"

"You can cook?" said Sky

"Of course I can"

"I won't die if I eat your food?'

"Sky!" yelled Z as she tried to punch him in the arm but missed.

She started taking out various ingredients.

"Ok then, while you cook I'll go and take a shower and then relax in our yacht"

"Fine you go do that"

For some reason, Z wanted to impress Sky with her cooking abilities. She decided she was going to make grilled pork chops with barbecue sauce and a salad and mashed potatoes. Sky had finished taking a shower and smelt something delicious being cooked, he quickly changed and peered through the door a very busy Z who knew exactly what she was doing.

"She is full of surprises" said Sky to himself.

"Oh Sky what did you say?"

"Oh nothing" he said quickly "it smells really good, what are you cooking?"

"Now you will have to wait and see, come on go watch TV or something. I don't like other people in the kitchen while I cook" said Z as she ushered Sky out of the way.

He laughed and walked into the living room where he settled down on one of the leather sofas and turned on the television.

After a while he got bored, and drifted into deep thought.

He thought about last night, the moment when he had had Z in his arms. He had felt complete, like if a part of him had come back. He had felt happy once again.

"Sky" yelled Z

Sky came back and saw Z standing in the hallway with her hand on her hips looking at him, she looked at her, and he remembered how his mother used to call him and his father to eat. He smiled and got up and walked to Z where followed behind.

He arrived at the dining room, "Z, wow this is amazing" said Sky as he saw the plates all set on the table with a variety of bowls with salads and sauce and she had lit the candles. It all looked so homely and at the same time romantic.

"Z you shouldn't have done this"

"I know, but I wanted to"

They sat on the table and started to eat. Sky took the first bit of the pork chops and said "These are amazingly good. So you are a good cook after all"

"Of course I am" said Z smiling

"You know, no one has ever done this for me. Not after my father died. My mom used to this all the time, but when he died she stopped and I forgot what it was to be at home and have someone to care for you. Thank you, it means a lot to me"

Z looked intently into his clear blue eyes, and then she saw it. She saw his soul through his eyes; she saw how hurt he was. She saw how lonely he was.

"Sky, I haven't done this for many years. The truth is I have never done it in my life because I never had a home or I never had a reason to do it. Today I felt the urge to feel normal and do something nice for someone, and that someone was you. I felt the need to make you happy, I don't know why, but at the same time I have to thank you for urging this feeling of home to come out, this feeling of having someone else to live for"

Sky smiled and said "You know, you were the least person of all I would have ever expected to be sitting down with having a home cooked dinner and just feeling safe and happy for once. I judged you wrong Z; I know I have been a real ass and all. But the truth is that I don't know why. I know I used to say that it was because you and Jack walked into SPD and without any work became rangers. The truth is that I was afraid to treat you nicely because the moment I saw you, I felt you could be the one person to wake up a lot of past feelings and moments that I wanted to forget"

"Hey, I didn't make everything much easier. I mean I treated you pretty bad too. So I think we should share the blame for that, and well about the other thing I was afraid to look closer at you and discover the real you, because I thought if I did I would like the real you"

They both finished their food and got up and started washing up all the dirty plated and fooling around with the soap and water.

"Sky, don't you dare squirt that thing at me" said Z as Sky pointed the hose at her.

They finally cleaned up and they walked into the living room where Sky settled on the sofa.

"Well, now that we are fed I am going to take a shower and put on clean clothes because I am a mess. See you in a minute"

Z left the room, and Sky sat there all alone thinking about the conversation they had. He had feelings for her he realized; and they weren't just friend feelings he wanted something more with her. He wanted Z just for him, he wanted her to be his, and his only. But did she want that? Or did she just want to be friends; he recalled her words once more, they had been clear. He meant something to her, but what exactly. He thought to himself that he had to find out and he had seven more days to do it.

He smiled and went back to watching the TV programme as he heard the shower turn off.

**A/N: Well guys, things seem to start to be heating up…Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Ranger1**

**A/N: Not much to say, just enjoy and review and sorry for taking a while to update….**

**Chapter 7**

"Morning Syd" said Jack as he opened the fridge.

"Morning, sleep well?"

"Yeah, just thought that today we should go the beach and have a couple of drinks or something and just chill"

Syd started to laugh and repeated "to just chill"

"Hey, what's wrong with a man wanting to relax in company of a beautiful woman?"

Syd just blushed and kept her mouth shut. Jack looked at her with a triumphant look and Syd stuck her tongue at him.

After changing into their swim suits they walked down to the beach.

"Hey Jack, what are these drinks?"

Jack peered at the colorful drinks and ordered two and then shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't know but I say we try them"

Syd burst out laughing after four of those drinks.

"Jack, these are sooooooo good" said Syd in between giggles. Jack just looked at her and laughed "she is so drunk" murmured Jack

"Come on Syd, let's go back to the house you are not well"

"Nooooo, Jack come on you said you wanted to chill"

Jack picked Syd up in bridal style and went back to the house. He put her down on the couch and Syd just looked at him.

"You know Jack; I have never met someone like you"

"Syd don't say anything you are going to regret tomorrow morning"

"I won't, because you know I am not so brave like you think"

Jack looked at her and sat down on the couch while she rested her feet on his lap.

"Syd, you are a very brave girl"

"No Jack, if I was I would have told you a long time ago how I felt about you. But you know I have never been afraid of that before, for the first time in my life when I met you I was afraid that you would turn me down because I wasn't good enough for you"

"Syd…"

"No, I might as well let it all out"

"Wait Syd, let me talk. I was the coward because I never wanted to admit my feelings, because I thought I wasn't good enough for you…what the hell made you think that you weren't good enough for me. Syd you are gorgeous and an amazing woman"

"Wait, I just missed something. You mean you have feeling for me?"

"Yeah, since the first time I saw you, although I didn't want to admit it. But the other night when you were in my arms, I felt happy, I don't…"

"Wow, so we have both had the same feelings and we were afraid to speak out. Man are we stupid"

Jack nodded and closened the gap between them, when they were only inches apart Syd's finger touched his lips.

"Jack, you know that this will change things?"

"I know, and I don't care" his lips touched hers, they were so sweet. Instinctively, she gently wrapped her hands around his neck. Jack moved his kisses down to her neck, while Syd let out a small moan. He traveled down to he stomach where he ticked her making her laugh. Syd proceeded in taking off Jack's shirt to reveal a muscular body. She traced every muscle of his body and kissed it.

"You really know how to make a man want you even more" whispered Jack into Syd's ear.

His hands traveled underneath her shirt until he loosened her bra, she took of her top to reveal her naked body.

"Wow" muttered Jack under his breath as he took in the view in front of him.

Syd made the first move and kissed him again, soon they were just a tangle of legs and arms. Passionate kisses and small moans filled the room.

Jack honored his Red Ranger title, showing off his manly qualities in all senses.

After a while both were drenched in sweat and worn out.

"Syd, I just want to tell you that I honestly have feelings for you and I don't want you to think that I was only using you for sex. I want to find out what all this can lead to"

Syd looked at him and kissed him again, "that's why I fell for you Cadet Landors"

"Come on then" said Jack as he took Syd by surprise and picked her up bridal style, any drunk feeling in her had soon disappeared.

Jack took her to his room where he slipped in and closed the door where both stayed for the rest of the night, doing god knows what.

Back on the yacht, Z had finished taking a shower and put on a pale yellow cotton dress that was above her knees.

"Hey gorgeous" said Sky with a smile.

"Wow, now that is a change of tone. That means you are totally relaxed and I have made these vacations a success" said Z as she sat on the couch next to him.

"Yeah, you have and we still got some more days to go"

"Yup, and we must make the best out of them. Because I am absolutely sure that when we get back to SPD we are going to be working no end"

"Yeah, well enough of that. How about watching a movie? There's an amazing selection of DVDs"

"Sure"

"How about this one?" as he pointed at a movie called Hide and Seek.

"Yeah but let me tell you a secret. I am a chicken watching scary movies"

"Really?"

During the whole movie Z was completely scared and ended up hiding under Sky's arms.

"Sky, is it over" peering under his arm.

"Yeah it's over" said as Sky lifted up his arm which made Z fall on his chest. Instinctively he wrapped his arms and silence fell.

"Mmm, this is nice" murmured Z as she lay on his chest.

Sky stayed there, enjoying the moment, he then stroked her hair and said "hey you smell like vanilla"

"Like it?" she said in a flirtatious voice and gazing up into his clear blue eyes with a twinkle.

He looked down at her and gave her a killer smile and with a sexy tone said "Love it"

Z just laughed and stayed there for a while until she fell asleep.

While she was fast asleep, Sky never moved an inch. He just watched her sleep peacefully and stroked her hair and on some occasions kissed her forehead.

As she lay on her chest, he realized how much he wanted her. Not as a friend but as something more.

"You are so beautiful Z, and you have no clue how much you mean to me" he murmured.

As time went by, he turned on the TV and never bothered Z, as he went past a soap opera he saw to people kissing and saying I love you. He thought tom himself how much he wanted that with Z. Slowly he closed his eyes and imagined his life with her.

"Oh my god" he said out loud, "I love her"

**A/N: Yeah yeah….I know a bit short but honestly I want to get this part of realization over between the two couples and come on to more serious stuff. And, well next chapter is a sexual scene between Sky/Z so prepare yourselves for more loveeeeee….yeah! and plz REVIEW!**

**Oh and one thing, Cruger just paired them because these couples were always arguing about one thing or another. I know Jack/Sky were the worst but I don't want slash….so hopefully that has answered your questions….REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Ranger!**

**A/N: Well, here is another chapter, I know it's a bit short…but it's a love scene so not appropriate for little kids…Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 8**

Sky looked at the sleeping Z. He had never fallen in love before. But now, he had to find out whether he would be corresponded.

Sky recalled some words that Z had said over dinner "Today I felt the urge to feel normal and do something nice for someone, and that someone was you. I felt the need to make you happy"

That had to mean something and he had to find out soon what that meant.

"Z, wake" aid Sky as he shook her gently.

She stirred up, "Oh did I fall asleep? Sorry…" she murmured as she gazed up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room", he got up and picked her up. She was still a bit sleepy. He carried her to one of the room; he put her down and pulled the covers over her. Z was now awake, she looked at him and whispered "Stay with me", he just nodded as he got under the covers.

Sky turned his attention to Z once more and whispered to her, "I need to tell you something very important. I don't know when it started but I have feel…" but was interrupted by her touching his lips and saying "Shhh, I heard everything Sky when I was half asleep and you know I feel the same way". Sky was shocked, first of all he had heard her while she was supposed to be asleep and secondly she felt the same way.

Sky got up to try and process all of this, Z followed.

"Sky, is something wrong?"

"I don't know, I mean this is going to change things but I don't want to hide my feelings. These days have been the best of my life all because of you. More importantly I realized that I love you"

He stared at her and touched her left cheek as she closed her eyes. He closened the gap between then until their lips met. Her lips were so soft and tasted of peppermint. She opened them a little allowing Sky to explore and vice versa. She wrapped her arms around him while his kisses moved down her neck. She had never wanted a man like she wanted him. Sky was just full of it, the desire to make her his was overpowering, his hands found their way slowly under her dress. Z froze.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sky, there is something you must know before we keep on"  
He just nodded and waited.

"I have never been with a guy, you know on the other level"

Sky jus looked at her in disbelief, she of all people was a virgin. That thought had never crossed his mind, but was now an even bigger reason to love her.

"I respect that and I admire you. I will love you no matter what"

She smiled at him and said "But now I'm ready to change that"

"Are you sure?" she just nodded and Sky proceeded, he treated her with extra care and whispered in her ear "if you want to stop just tell me" she nodded.

She had never been sure of this before, but right now she knew that all she wanted was to be his. His touch was so gentle she loved every moment of it so far.

She closed her eyes and let him take control over the situation. She felt her muscles relax and tense at his touch, she could feel his hand behind her back, moving up and down creating the most wonderful sensation. She then felt his hands exploring beneath her dress, one of them proceeded in unzipping her dress slowly until it fell revealing her big breasts in a white laced bra. He kissed the right side of her neck while his hands went behind her back moving slowly to unlatch her bra. She felt the latch come off and then she was bare. His kisses moved lower until he circled her rosy colored nipples with his tongue. They hardened, he then started to kiss them and massage then with his hands. She let escape a small moan and then another. He knew what he was doing and she loved every moment, she loved him.

Their tongues met once again, his lips were so sweet, and tasted so good she never wanted to let go. All words were washed away in the act of love. Word's weren't needed to make this the most memorable experience of all.

Instinctively she started to take off his t-shirt revealing his muscular body. She ran circles around his chest and looked at him with a tinge of excitement.

He took his trousers off and any other piece of clothing that interfered. He embraced her once more, making her fall gently on the bed. He lay on top of her, his hands found the way to her thighs. Slowly and gently she lifted herself up and finally they became a tangle of legs and arms moving in a gentle rhythm. Bare skin was all to be seen and "I love you" were to only words to be heard.

After a while he rolled over, trying to catch his breath while she lay nearly fast asleep on his bare chest. He stroked her hair only to finally fall asleep. Tomorrow words would be spoken.

**A/N: Yeah! Finally both couples have got over the first stage…next chapter will up soon. Thank you very much for all the people that review, it really means a lot…bye for now**!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter and it's longer than the last one, I won't make any short ones again…so Read and Review you guys!**

**Chapter 9**

"Honestly, I can't believe Sky and Z are getting along"

"I know, I think Syd's plan was a real success, although I modified it a bit but it was a great idea"

"Hopefully when we get back to base they will tell me all the juicy bits" said Bridge with a smile.

"Now Bridge, what is that of juicy bits?" said Kat as she arched an eyebrow.

"Well, you know Kat Syd….and well you know"

"Bridge come on, I don't know"

"Ok, but you so got to promise me that you didn't hear it from me"

"I promise"

"Well, Syd likes Jack and Jack likes Syd and they have always done but they never spoke to each other about it because they are so stubborn"

"Bridge, Bridge slow down and is that true?"

"Yup, amazing isn't it?"

"I always saw there was something there, but hell no did I now it was like that"

Bridge looked at Kat and in awe, "you said a bad word, wow"

"Oh shut up Bridge, I am not a goody goody all the time"

"Really? I would love to see the other side of you then" said Bridge in a flirting tone.

"Bridge!" cried out Kat

"Just kidding…."

"Yeah right"

"Well come on Kat, let's hit the city once more, we have only got five more days to go"

She nodded and grabbed her things and left the restaurant.

"Bridge" yelled Kat as she pointed at an electronic store.

"No way, we have so got to go in there", as they walked into the store they were surrounded by tons of gadgets, Bridge and Kat didn't know what to look at.

"This is so amazing" murmured Kat

"I which there was a store like this in New Tech City"

"Me too"

After a couple of hours went by, they left the store loaded with shopping gadgets.

Both were walking down one of the streets when Kat whispered "Bridge I think someone is following us"

"You sure", she nodded. Bridge turned around and saw two men behind them.

"Yup your right, come on lets move"

They started walking a lot quicker, their shopping bags crashing into people, until they started to run and so did these men.

"Kat, I say we teach them a lesson"

The men walked up to them and Kat and Bridge were in fighting position, Bridge sent a flying kick and took the younger man by surprise.

"Sir, wait please. You left your credit card" said the elder one as he handed the plastic card to Bridge.

Kat went bright red and Bridge didn't know what to say.

"Uh sorry and thank you, we thought you were trying to steal our things. Sorry about that" said Bridge as he helped the younger guy up.

Each went their separate ways and Kat and Bridge were very embarrasses.

"That was extremely embarrassing"

"Yeah, I mean I hit the poor fellow"

Kat burst out laughing, "come on lets go back to the hotel"

They went back to the hotel where they stayed there and Bridge taught Kat how to play pictionary, and by the way Kat kicked ass in pictioanry!

**Back in Miami**

Jack was wide awake and cooking breakfast, he couldn't stop thinking about the latest event. It felt like a dream until he felt some hands around his waist.

"Hey there" said Syd as she kissed him and looked at the delicious French toasts he was cooking.

"Hey, slept well" said Jack winking at her

"Of course"

After they ate breakfast, the day went by quickly. About six o'clock Jack and Syd went out for dinner at a restaurant on the beach.

"Mmmm, this is delicious"

"Yeah, the food here is great"

After eating dinner they took a walk on the beach.

"It's beautiful tonight, I mean look at the clear sky and the moon. It's just so romantic"

Hand in hand they walked down the beach, the waves washing up and making a lovely sound. The night was clear and fresh with only them on the beach and only the moon looking at them.

Jack stooped and turned around, "Syd, I love you. I just want you to know that" and he kissed her gently.

Syd melted into his arms and felt the greatest emotion inside her, she was in love. While they kissed the moon shone on them making this the perfect moment of all.

"I love you too Jack"

Jack let go and ran into the sea where he turned around as the waves washed up and screamed his lungs out "I love you Sydney Drew"

Sydney laughed and ran into his arms, she knocked Jack onto the sand and the waved drenched them.

"I love you Jack Landors" yelled Sydney

Both burst out laughing as they got up and walked back to their beach house hand in hand and wet.

Jack opened the front door and Syd went in, he followed.

"Thanks Jack for tonight, it was so perfect" murmured Syd as she hugged him.

"Your welcome, and Syd you deserve a lot more than that. Come on let's get dried up and got to bed"

She took of her clothes and took a quick shower to get rid of all the salt and slipped into her pajamas. She felt Jack's arms around her wait.

"Mmm, you know you are tempting me to be naughty?" she said with a mischievous smile and kissed him.

"Am I?" Jack said innocently as he picked her up and dropped her on the bed making her yelp in surprise, then Jack started to tickle her.

"Please stop, your killing me", he stopped and kissed her, he took of his shirt and lay on the bed. Syd nuzzled closer t him as his fingers got tangled in her hair.

"You know Syd, I never ever thought something as wonderful as this would happen to me. Damn it Syd, I can't believe I fell for you" said Jack in a mocking tone.

"Mmm, I can' believe I fell for YOU"

Soon both fell asleep. If Bridge had been there to read their aura, it would have been the most positive and happiest of all.

**Back on the Yacht**

Sky stirred and smelled vanilla, "Z" he though. He turned his gaze to his left and there she was fast asleep.

"Morning gorgeous" murmured Sky as he gently kissed her on the lips. Z gave a little moan and then opened her eyes only to see a pair of crystal clear eyes.

"Sky" murmured Z

"Sleep well?" she just nodded and closed her eyes again. Sky got up and went to take a shower. As she heard the shower go on she remembered last night. It had been the most wonderful night. She opened them again only to see Sky wrapped in a towel and smiling a devilish smile.

"Sky, last night was amazing"

"No Z, it was more than that"

"Uh Sky, so I have just got a question. I mean what does this makes now?" He walked up to her and took her by the hand.

"This means you are now officially my girlfriend" Z misled and nodded.

"I love you Elizabeth Delgado" murmured Sky and his towel dropped to the floor.

"Sky, you towel" giggled Z

"Uh sorry about that"

Soon their time on the yacht was over and they were back on the island.

The next couple of days went buy very quickly and romance was felt in the air for both couples.

When finally the last day arrived and Jack and Syd were packing their things, "Hey Jack don't forget to pack all your stuff"

"I am done Syd; you better hurry up because the car has arrived"

"Darn, ok I'm going"

They both hurried out of the house and waved good bye to the house, they had spent a wonderful time here but now they were going back to real life.

"Z, hurry the car is waiting. You're getting worse that Syd" cried out Sky

"Oh shut up, I'm done. Quit whining let's go and gosh I am so going to miss this place"

"Yeah me too, let's go"

"Bridge" yelled Kat

"I'm going; I had forgotten to pack my new toaster. I mean no way was I going to leave that behind"

"Of course not, but it's time to go back to work, the car is waiting"

Soon all of them were on their respective airplanes heading back to New Tech City, their fantasy days were over and reality was going to hit them hard.

Z looked out the window as she saw her city come into view; she wondered how this Sky thing was going to change her life here. She sighed and wondered if Syd had finally got the guts to tell Jack what she felt. She would soon find out. She closed her eyes as they landed. They both got into SPD jeeps and arrived home.

She looked at the sign that said SPD; she sighed one more time and stepped in. This was going to be a very different situation compared to the one she had been living some days ago and she had a bad feeling about it.

**A/N: Well their back at base camp, will it all be sweet kisses and sweet words or will reality shock them? Stay tuned for the next chapter…**

**Many thanks to all those true reader that have been following my story and leaving reviews, thank you so much! Bye for now…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers!**

**A/N: Well here is the chapter where things go back to normal or not…tighten your seat belts and enjoy because it's only just starting….**

**Chapter 10**

"Z" yelled Syd as she came running down the corridor to hug her. Her blonde friend looked very pretty, she had a nice tan and was all bubbly.

Sky arched and eyebrow and whispered "Jack must have really got to her"

"Sky" said Z and tried not to laugh as Syd hugged her and then hugged Sky.

"I missed you guys so much, you can't imagine how beautiful Miami was" said Syd and started to blurt how wonderful Jack had been to her and had never thought they could get along.

Bridge walked in and heard it, he tried to suppress a laugh and Z were beet red trying to maintain their cool faces.

"Syd, take it easy" said Jack as he walked up t her and slipped and arm around her waist.

Z looked at Jack in awe and her mouth fell open. "No way, did they get too friendly" thought Z.

Kat walked up to them and said "Rangers, the Commander wants a word with all of you" they nodded and walked top the main room, Bridge started to walk and Kat slipped her arm under his arm and both walked arm in arm talking about Jack and Syd.

"Rangers, welcome back" bellowed Kruger "It's nice to see you all looking so well and hopefully this trip will make you work better as a team"

"Yes Sir" said all of them in unison

"While you have been absent there has happened a serious of events, none of concern but more of excitement. We will be having visitors in SPD for a few days from the past"

They all looked at each other with confused looks.

"From the past, sir?" questioned Z

"Yes cadet Delgado, from the past, you will be meeting them tomorrow and I hope you welcome them as they should"

"That's about it Ranger and your are all dismissed to unpack and rest, tomorrow back to work"

They left the command room to their respective rooms.

The boys went their own way, Bridge was the one to speak first "Who do you think is coming from the past?"

"I dunno" said Jack and shrugged his shoulders "We'll have to wait till tomorrow because right now I'm beat"

"Yeah me too, those vacations were awesome" murmured Sky as he remembered what had happened between him and Z.

"Yeah, damn good I say" they Jack with a dreamy look in his face.

Bridge only looked at them and finally said "Ok you guys, spill the beans I want to know what happened"

Both of them looked at each other until Sky said "You start Jack"

Jack sat down and started to tell his story, he told Bridge and Sky everything that had happened between him and Syd. They say girls tell their friends every detail well boys are ten time worse.

When Jack was over, Bridge and Sky looked at him and just patted him on the shoulder.

"About time, I say" said Bridge

"Well congratulations, now it's my turn" grinned Sky

He told them everything that had happened.

"Wait a second, you mean you and Z hooked up?" asked Jack

"Yup"

"No way, I don't believe that. I thought you were going to be fighting like cats and dogs, man I didn't see that coming" said Jack

"Wow Sky, you seem so happy. I'm really happy for you" said Bridge

**In the girl's room**

"Wow Syd, you really let everything out didn't you?"

"Yeah, I know. It was hot stuff" grinned Syd, she was all smiles "Hey but you aren't far behind, I mean you and Sky. I would have never guessed'

"I know, I mean I discovered this part of him that I just fell for" said Z

"I am so happy. We have to go out and party tonight, because tomorrow we go back to work. I think we better tell the guys"

"Yeah that's a great idea, one more night before we got back to work"

'I'll tell them"

Syd ran out the door into the boys room, "Hey guys, what do you think for a night's out tonight? I mean it's our last free night for some time"

"Hey that's a great idea beautiful" said Jack as he got up and kissed her

"Jack, don't! Not here"

"Ok, sorry…"

"So you guys, see you ate seven then"

They all nodded and got up to tale showers.

Z and Syd finished taking showers, "Syd, do you like this?" as she pointed at a above knee level strapless pale yellow dress that she bought on the island.

"Wow Z, I didn't know you owned something so girly"

"Shut up, well yeah I do. Do you like it?"

"I love it and Sky will too" she said with a wink

Z laughed and put on the dress she put her hair up with some strands that fell and white flip flops, she looked gorgeous.

Syd wore a three quarter cotton white skirt with spaghetti strap pink top and pink flip flops.

The girls left the room and met with the guys.

"Syd you look beautiful" said Jack as he kissed her

"Z, wow, stunning as usual" murmured Sky as he took her by the hand and kissed her.

"Well, seems like I'm the only one missing to kiss" complained Bridge.

"We'll find someone tonight Bridge" said Jack

"Nah, I'm alright, just kidding"

Jack drove the jeep to a new bar that had recently opened. They went into the place which was packed with people; they found a seat and ordered food and drink.

"Jack you didn't order those colorful drinks did you?" in a worried tone

Jack nodded and then burst out laughing as Syd's face went white.

"No sweetie I didn't"

"Jack" whined Syd as she punched him in the arm.

After they ate and fed and talked about their trips, it was time to head back to base. Bridge waved good bye and left to his room first, Jack and Syd had a quick make out session until they went back to their rooms.

"Night gorgeous" whispered Sky as he kissed Z once more and she walked to her room.

"No…" groaned Z as she heard her alarm clock go off. It was six am, and she had to get up.

She slowly got up and walked to the bathroom where she washed her face and then took a shower and changed into SPD uniform.

"Syd, your going to be late" said Z

"Syd wake up" yelled Z

Syd shot out of bed and was in defense position, 'Where are they? I'm ready" said Syd.

Z started laughing and said "No you're going to be late"

"Oh shit, you go I'll be there in a minute"

Z left the room and met up with the rest of the team, Syd caught them just in time when Commander Kruger called them into the command center.

"Rangers, we have been informed that our guests will be arriving in half an hour" he said as he looked at the clock on one of the walls. It marked 8 o'clock.

The rangers left the center to do their respective duties for half and our when the were called in again.

"No way" said Sky

"He's cute" whispered Syd to Z

"Rangers these are our guests and they will be staying with us for some days, as one of their monsters has time traveled and we will help them search for it"

There stood Tommy, Kira and Connor. Three of the Dino Rangers.

"Sir, I have a question" said Bridge; the commander just nodded "Where are the rest of the team?"

Tommy spoke and said "Ethan and Treat, the blue and white rangers are keeping track of the time hole for us, so nice to meet you rangers" he stretched his hand and Jack and then Sky and the rest of the team shook it and introduced themselves.

Z looked up at Tommy as she introduced herself; she smiled and shook his hand.

**A/N: Well, well….more rangers join us. Hope you liked this and the next chapter will be up soon…If you would like to share any ideas please do…Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Ranger!**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long in updating, school is just loading me with homework, hate it right now. But never mind here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it and once again I apologize to my faithful readers for taking so long….Read and enjoy and don't forget to Review!**

**Chapter 11**

"So, what's the deal with this time traveling monster?" asked Jack as her moved closer to Connor, trying to take a good luck ate the Red Dino Ranger.

"Well, we have been tracking him for a while, we haven't been able to get much information on the monster but we know something for sure, is that if you get hit by his right blaster you will lose your memory" said Tommy

Kira continued the explication "we don't know how to destroy it, and so far the people who have lost their memory haven't gained it back after twenty four hours, so we know it isn't a temporary thing"

"So some advice is don't get hit by the blaster until we find a way to destroy this creature" ended Connor.

All the rangers nodded and looked and waited for their Commander for instructions.

"Well Rangers, you must work together and I say let's track this thing down, Kat start a complete scan of the city"

Kat nodded and got to work. The rest of the rangers talked for a while and left the main room.

"So, are you guys hungry" asked Bridge

Connor nodded greedily and Kira shook her head. She was feeling nauseous again. Tommy looked at her with concern.

"Come on, we'll show you the place" said Z and Syd as they grabbed Kira and took her to her room. The boys did the same with the other two.

Soon, everyone was sitting on a long table discussing their ranger duties and arguing on how to best confront the monster when the alarm went off.

Both teams morphed, a flash of colours was seen.

"Detect anything Bridge" asked Sky

"Nothing so far, but I'll try again" just as Bridge was re gaining his concentration a blast hit them. All hit the hard concrete.

Tommy and Jack were the first up and in fighting position.

"Gosh he's ugly" murmured Syd

"Ready?" yelled Jack as he attacked and was thrown back, Sky appeared with a low kick which was blocked and the monster twisted his arm making Sky yelp in pain and threw him sideways. Connor surprised the monster from behind making him stumble form behind; Kira kicked it in the stomach while Z sent a punch right into his face. After a bit of a struggle it freed itself, Sky was re gaining his balance and was caught off guard when one of the blasts were fired at him. Z saw the whole situation, she jumped in between getting caught and receiving the whole blast. She felt it crush every bone, her knees weakened making her fall, she saw some light and heard voiced then she fell head down and everything went blank.

"She is waking up" was all Z could here and other unfamiliar voices.

She opened her eyes to see six faces starring down at her, none was familiar to her. She blinked twice.

"Everyone, give her some space. Z how are you feeling" asked a lady wearing a lab coat with catlike features said to her.

Z stared blankly at her, and thought to herself who was Z.

"I suppose I feel ok" said Z quite unsure.

Kat nodded and continued, "Do you remember anything?"

Z looked at everyone and everything around her, everything was so unfamiliar.

She shook her head and heard sighs from everyone.

Kat looked through some tests and said "She is perfectly healthy; we will just have to wait and see if she recovers her memory. I can't do anything else."

Soon Z was all changed and sitting on a couch with a group of people telling her what had happened.

"I don't remember" was all Z could say. Finally they gave up and left her alone, except for one.

She looked at him; he had been the only person not to speak to her. She looked at him; she could feel his piercing blue eyed staring at her. Penetrating her soul, she felt he could see inside of her. She felt naked and unsure but at the same time she liked him more than the rest of them, even if he hadn't said a word to her.

No words were exchanged, Z stared at him and he stared back. She traced his perfect jaw line in her mind, those perfect lips. He was so perfect she thought, she may have lost her memory but one thing was for sure, he was gorgeous.

Finally he spoke "Z, you shouldn't have jumped in. This is my fault that you lost your memory. I should have been more awake" murmured Sky as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

She looked at him, somewhere inside her she wanted to comfort him. She stretched her hand and touched his. He gazed into her eyes and smiled.

"Look, I don't remember what I did, but one thing I'm sure is that whatever I did I don't regret it"

Sky felt his heart melt away, since she had lost her memory. She talked in a much softer and gentile tone that wanted to make him kiss her passionately. But he had to control himself; she wasn't her old self right now.

Thank you Z" said Sky and stood up and left the room.

She sat there and closed her eyes, she wanted to remember everything but nothing happened. Her mind was blank. She knew her name was Elizabeth Delgado and she was the yellow power ranger, but nothing else.

Kira was in the bathroom, she wiped her mouth with a paper towel. She walked out of the bathroom only to fund Tommy sitting on her bed. She smiled.

"Hey baby, are you ok?"

"I suppose I am, the doctor said I would feel like crap the first couple of months. So nothing to worry really"

Tommy nodded as Kira sat on his lap and planted a small kiss. He smiled at his girlfriend; his life was changing very slowly.

He looked at his girlfriend and future wife, he grinned. He was a father to be and the happiest man on earth. After everything he had gone through, he knew Kira had fought hard for him. When Kim had come back she had tried to win him back, but Kira had won is heart over.

He kissed Kira and soon she was lying on the bed with Tommy on top of her kissing her passionately.

"Tommy, we shouldn't" mumbled Kira, but Tommy's kissed made her feel so full of herself and she wanted more. She wanted to feel him, she wanted him.

Tommy stopped and said "Yeah, let's leave it for tonight" grinned Tommy

"Kira had to laugh, and nodded. They both left the room and walked to the lab where Kat was still trying to track the monster.

"Any success?" asked Kira

"None at all, it's like if he had just disappeared. He is no where to be found" said Kat with frustration but remembered what she had found.

"I forgot, Congratulation you guys on the baby" said Kat

Kira and Tommy looked at her confused; they hadn't told anyone about the baby.

"How did you…" but was interrupted by Kat as she handed Tommy some files. He opened them to read his full name.

Tommy Oliver married to Kira Ford and father of four kids. He was head of a scientific research for SPD.

He looked at it in awe and handed it over to Kira.

"Wow" mumbled Tommy

"Four kids?" cried Kira "I am going to get fat!"

Kat and Tommy laughed while Kira was speechless as she continued to read, she was going to own a recording company and would win three Grammys.

"I am going to be famous" yelled Kira and jumped

"Ok, enough, let's leave the rest as a surprise" said Tommy as he snatched the folder from her hands.

"Hey" whined Kira

Somewhere outside SPD, Z was looking at a photograph album. There were pictures of her and the rest of the team. The latest ones were of a vacation and all of them were of her and Sky. Had they gone off on vacation together, just the two of them? Thought Z, she had to find out. She closed her eyes, and flashes were all she could remember. The sea, fighting, and a pair of eyes.

"This is so frustrating" said Z out loud "I mean, I can't remember a damn thing"

She then felt strong hands rest on her shoulders. She didn't turn around, somehow she knew that touch. She felt the person bend, and could feel his/her breathing. Slowly she felt the hand gently trace her cheek and stroke her hair.

She closed her eyes, she felt so peaceful. Slowly she opened them and turned around only to meet the gaze of those eyes. Those eyes were the same ones she had seen in a flash, she looked into them. They were so warm; she traced the person's face with her fingers. Her fingers traveled slowly to the lips and down the neck. Then up to the nose where she smiled and tried to tickle, unsuccessfully.

She felt a pair of arms slip around her waist and her head rested on the shoulder. She closed her eyes once again, with the soft breathing that slowly became a melody to her ears she fell asleep with a smile on her face and with no knowledge what so ever about the outside world.

**A/N: Well there it is, hope you liked it and don't forget to leave your comments. I appreciate them a lot. Bye for now…..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers!**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, but well been busy and the fan fiction net has been kind of messed up. Well read and enjoy and don't forget to review… Guys I have to bring you the news there is one more chapter to go! Yup, this story is nearly over and I have really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you guys enjoyed reading it….**

**Chapter 12**

Z finally opened her eyes and murmured "Sky" he nibbled on her ear making her giggle.

The temptation to be around her had been too great for Sky, Z was perfectly content in arms. This feeling was a little too familiar for her.

She sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Sky with concern.

"We went on vacation didn't we?" Sky nodded and she continued "I can't remember a damn thing but something happened between us or maybe its me that wants something to happen"

Sky smiled, relief washed all over him, her losing her memory had proved something to him, this feeling they both felt hadn't just been a summer adventure, but there was something more to it and Sky wanted it back, he wanted her back.

"Yes, we went on vacation and a lot of things happened" said Sky as he closed the gap between his lips and hers.

He now spoke to her inches apart, when the alarm went off.

He sighed and helped Z up; they ran to the command center.

"Time to morph" said Jack

"Cadet Delgado you stay" said Commander Kruger "and it's an order"

Z nodded and watched them morph, soon they were fighting against the monster. Flying punches and kicks were seen everywhere. The monster was strong.

"Hey Tommy, how about we combine our forces and show this prick what we can do" cried Jack as Connor and Tommy gave him the thumbs up.

Soon, every move was doubled in strength, team work was seen like never before. Even the commander saw the difference; his rangers were working as a team and were winning.

Sky seemed to have a personal grudge against this monster, he attacked and attacked and leaving very little time for the monster to even breather. Finally and surprisingly the team work was so efficient that Sky caught him and soon the ugly monster was packed up in a card peeing his pants.

The rangers went back to headquarters.

"Z, is your memory back?" asked Bridge and to everyone's disappointment she shook her head.

"I can't believe this, she should gain her memory. Kat do something" shouted Sky as frustration took over him.

Kat hesitated and finally spoke "Sky I am truly sorry, but there isn't anything I can do or any of you. Time will tell and you must be patient"

Z felt awful in the room, everyone shouting and saying things, she felt trapped so she ran out of the room.

"Z" cried Syd as she ran after her but Tommy shook his head and said "Sky you go"

Syd nodded and Sky ran after her, finally he caught up with her. She was sitting under a tree and crying. He had never seen her cry and it was breaking his heart.

He crawled up to her side and took her in, she hugged him and wept.

"I hate all of this, I feel so stupid"

Sky didn't say anything and just listened.

"What if I never gain my memory back, what if I stay like this?"

He didn't want to think about such thing, but now he wasn't too sure. He sighed and lifted Z's chin up.

"Z, I don't care but one thing is for sure and I don't care whether you have lost your memory or not, I love you and I know somewhere in there you do too" he said as he watched her reaction, she smiled and their lips met.

She might not have a memory but they tasted the same, so sweet and gentle. Soon their tongues were busy doing their job. Instinctively Z's hand caressed his neck and his hands ran up her back.

Flashes came top her, she was shouting at Sky telling him he was a stuck up asshole. Then she remembered falling asleep in his arms and looking up to meet his gaze. She remembered her first time, she remembered her friends. She remembered the first time she came to SPD and finally she remembered herself saying "I love you".

She opened her eyes and looked at him she smiled and said softly "I love you Sky Tate"

Sky looked at her in disbelief; she had remembered his last name.

"Z do you remember?' asked Sky doubtfully.

She nodded "I remember every minute I spent with you, every kiss, every word, I remember everything and you know what I don't regret anything I ever did"

He smiled a hundred watt smile and embraced her passionately. Bridge, Connor, Syd and Jack had been hiding behind the bushed and yelped in hooray only to finally get caught by the two lovers.

Z and Sky looked behind and looked at their nosy friends. Z got up and ran to hug her friends. "Oh girl, don't you ever lose your memory again, because I won't be able to talk to you and tell my issues" said Syd as she hugged her.

She was glad to be herself again and to be with her friends.

Later that day, the Dino Rangers were going home. They all waved their good bye and wished their best to Kira and Tommy who were soon to be married and parents. They stepped into the porthole and in a second they were gone. Life at SPD was back to normal for now.

**One year Later**

Z was sitting under the same tree where she had regained her memory and thought. One year had passed, she had gone back to her ranger life and Jack and Syd were at their best point, they had found true love within each other. Even bridge was dating some C-squad Cadet and seemed to be doing fine.

The only people left to realize their feeling and do something about it was Kruger and Kat. She smiled at the thought.

She and Sky were doing great, things had just fallen into place and she still couldn't believe she was in love with that one man she had once despised. One thing that was true opposites did attract and she could prove it.

She sighed, her life was amazing right now and it was going to get a lot better. This past year had been so full of surprises. She remembered the time Sky had taken her to meet his parents, it had been a really big deal but everything had come out great. His parents approved of her. She remembered Sky's last birthday, she had thrown him a surprise party and he had been so relaxed and had had a wonderful time. Then she remembered how two months ago she had got the most shocking news of all and at the same time wonderful.

She recalled Sky's reaction to hit and let out a small laugh.

"Hey beautiful, what are you laughing about?" said Sky as he walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Hey baby, just remembering your reaction at the news, it's just been implanted in my memory. Something I will never forget"

"Oh great, I know I was just way over the top that day. Come on if I had been the woman revealing you who would have been the man you would have been over the top and probably would have reacted ten times worse than I did"

"I would have not! Well, Jack bit you in that department, when Syd found out six months ago she was pregnant he was just so happy"

"Oh yeah, I remember, god Jack seems to be floating around all the time and Syd's stomach is getting big. I honestly can't believe she is pregnant"

"Yeah, she is going to be a great mom though"

"Sure, but you are going to be ten times better" murmured Sky as he kissed her and continue "Do you hear that little man? You are going to have the best mom and ever and the most handsome dad"

"It's going to be a girl Sky, how many time's do I have to tell you" said Z making a face

"Nope, I know it is going to be a boy as handsome as his dad"

"Yeah right, women intuition Sky and it tell me it's going to be a beautiful girl just like her mom"

"Whatever way, he/she is going to be the most beautiful or handsome, I mean come off it look at us" said Sky in between laughs as Z punched him gently on the arm. The got up and walked back to the base, her perfectly flat stomach was visible but it wouldn't be for long.

**A/N: Well that is that! Hope you liked it and there's one more chapter to go…so there is still some more to go…hang on there! Don't forget the reviews.**


End file.
